The Wake of the Kin Killer
by Fashionista7
Summary: The sequel to The Return of the Kin Killer. Maddie and Reid are both dealing with the effects from the Müller ordeal, but the memories and flashbacks keep haunting them, leading to untold secrets they kept to themselves. While the team is worried about them for obvious reasons, Maddie dreams and asks about her birth family. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Here is the sequel to my first Criminal Minds fan fiction: The Return of the Kin Killer.** **I apologize if I've been taking a long time with the sequel; I just needed a little break and to come up with some ideas for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis and CBS. I don't own any of the original characters.**

 **This story takes place a month after the events of The Return of the Kin Killer. In the upcoming chapters, there will be flashback scenes on what happened with Maddie during her ordeal with her biological father, but there's no non-con whatsoever.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **In advance, I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Maddie woke up and found herself on the floor in a small room. No door or any windows. Shivering from the cold while fighting the need to cry out for help from a blend of fear and panic. Collecting herself from the floor, just starting to wonder around, there was never but an antique vanity mirror in the middle of the bleak room. Walking up to it, she sees her reflection. An airless gasp escaped her mouth and started to pace herself, trying to figure a way out. She reaches out and touches her reflection._

 _Nothing happened. Closing her eyes for a sigh of relief,_

 _"Hello, Maddie." The face of her biological father appears on the mirror's reflection._

* * *

"Ahh!" She screamed as she woke up from her sleep. _'It was just a dream, Maddie,_ ' the thoughts in her head said. ' _Just a bad dream. But it wasn't a bad dream; it was a nightmare._ '

After taking an endless amount of deep breaths, she started to get more comfortable with her surroundings; staring down at her white bed sheets and covers. Looking around, it was her room; nowhere else. She woke up from her bed. Her bookshelf with all her books were perfectly placed in order. Her white desk. She was in her room; nowhere else. Looking at her clock on her nightstand, it was two o'clock in the morning and even after fifteen minutes, she still couldn't fall back to sleep.

Maddie had another idea in mind.

* * *

Reid woke up with a sluggish feeling in his head. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned, he felt himself being tangled in his bed. Throwing his bed covers aside, he sees Maddie sleeping next to him; with her head resting on his shoulder. Stroking her hair behind her ears, he knew the reason why she was in his bed: she had a nightmare and it wasn't the first time she slept in his bed.

Come to think of it, he could remember the first time she slept in his bed as if it was yesterday…

* * *

 _ **A year-and-a-half ago**_

 _Reid could hear his bedroom door creak open and close, even though he was deep in his sleep. Turning on his lamp on his nightstand, he sees Maddie with her arms crossed and her head down. Rushing out of bed, reaching for her, "Maddie? What are you doing up? It's late, but you probably know that."_

 _Maddie remained silent. "Did you have a bad dream and now you can't sleep?"_

 _She nodded her head, but she was still silent. Once Reid took a good look at her face, tucking her hair back, he could tell she was crying by just seeing how red her eyes were. "Oh, you poor little girl. If you want, I could check for those monsters again."_

 _Franticly shaking her head as tears were streaming down. "You don't want me to? How about this: you can sleep with me for tonight and tomorrow night, I'll double check for those monsters before bedtime, okay?"_

 _Putting Maddie up, tucking her in with the covers and blanket before using his thumbs to wipe away her tears and kissing the top of her head. "Here you go, pretty petite princess." Grabbing a large book from his bookshelf. "How about I read you a fairy tale to help you sleep? Albert Einstein, a very smart man, quoted that if you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales. But you're already an intelligent child. Which fairy tale you want me to read to you?"_

 _Pointing to the fairy tale she wants Reid to read for her,_

 _"Cinderella. Classic choice. Once upon a time…"_

* * *

Reid could feel Maddie slowly move from his shoulder, mumbling in her sleep,

"Daddy…?"

Holding her close to him, whispered to her,

"Hey, Maddie. Go back to sleep, okay? Daddy's going back to sleep too. I love you."

* * *

By the next morning, it was just one of those days for Maddie. She got out of bed—earlier than Reid these pasted few days, took a three-and-a-half minute shower, brushed her teeth, dressed herself in a knit oxford shirt, flared jeans, mismatched socks, and pink Converse sneakers before fixing herself a small bowl of Cheerios with plant milk and a glass of orange juice.

Hissing in pain, Reid could feel parts of his body were still trying to patch up from his first and only encounter with Maddie's biological father, Jason Müller. He was sure his ankle, one or two of his fractured ribs, his two fingers and dislocated shoulder were still numb. He just recently got over with being sick and nauseating from stomach pain.

Finally climbing out of bed, he took a quick shower before donning on both a sweater vest and cardigan over his purple dress shirt and tweed pants. Walking out of the room on his crutches, come into the small dining room of his apartment to see Maddie eating. "Morning, Maddie."

"Morning," Maddie said with her mouth full. "I made you coffee with hemp milk: two sugars, just how you like it."

Patting the top of her head after kissing her head. "Thank you, princess." He was absolutely grateful for Maddie helping him out for the past month. Reid and Maddie both hear knocking at the front door. "Hey, Maddie. Get your things ready for school, okay?"

After cleaning her bowl, glass and table, "Yes, daddy." Reid watches her run to her room before answering the door.

"Hotch!"

Hotch dressed in his usual suit-and-tie with his briefcase in his hand, welcomes himself inside the apartment. "Hey, Reid. How are you feeling?"

"Still feeling numb, but thanks for asking. Hopefully the rest of my body will get better in a week or two."

"That's always good. How's Maddie?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "She's okay. Physically to say at least."

After the ordeal with Müller last month, he had made sure to notify the school and her teachers about the situation. He made appointments for Maddie to see the school psychologist, counselor and her regular therapist during school hours.

"Look, if you still need more time off from work…"

Grabbing his bag from the couch, "No. I mean….look. Hotch, I appreciate what you and everyone else have done. But now I believe I'm ready to get back to work. Besides, I've been giving her time and space; if anything, she'll tell me when she wants to."

"Okay. Oh, Reid? There's something else I have to tell you…"

Their conversation came to a short halt when they both saw Maddie come out of her room, now in a denim hooded jacket, pink baseball cap and has her messenger bag backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey, Maddie. How have you been?"

Maddie just nodded her head as Hotch greeted her. Still trying to make conversation with her, "So Maddie…are you ready for school?"

Reid and Hotch watched as Maddie nodded her head as she walked out the front door. Hotch looked at Reid and saw a look on his face.

"Let me guess, you're worried?"

"Wouldn't you be worried if it was Jack?"

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and viewing my story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **In advance, I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Morgan left his office and walks around the BAU bullpen for the umpteenth time in a row now. As he was walking, he saw Garcia walking in-and-out of her bunker office; decorating while fixing up Reid's desk for his big return. It's been a quiet month without Reid here. A month without Reid ranting random facts or going on-and-on about Star Trek, Doctor Who, Star Wars or some other topic that he could talk about for five minutes or longer. It just wasn't the same, even though Emily went back to the UK some time after the Müller ordeal.

Finally, a voice out of nowhere said, "Reid's not here yet."

Morgan stopped his tracks outside JJ's office, sticking his head in as he sees her doing stacks of paperwork on her desk. "What?"

"You've been walking around for almost an hour, man. Hotch went to pick him up before dropping Maddie off at school. What, you think I didn't notice?"

After walking into her office, he takes a seat on the chair and sighs in exhaustion; rubbing his temple with his finger. "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I think you know."

"Reid and Maddie?"

"It's been almost a month now."

Folding her fingers together, "And you don't think a month's enough. Okay…how long do you think Reid take? Another month? Six months? A year?"

"JJ, what if they both have PTSD? JJ, Maddie's almost _six_ and she saw two people die in front of you; one of them was an older kid and the other was a bag of crap. Don't you think she's too young to have PTSD? What about Reid? He had to beat Müller to death. Think about Hotch when he had to deal with…"

"Morgan…wouldn't you do anything to protect your mother, sisters or anyone else in your family?"

"Of course."

"Look at the situations this way: Hotch did what he had to do to protect Jack from Foyet. Reid did what he had to do to protect Maddie from Müller. It was bad enough he held her for three days. Do I need to remind the people Foyet killed or what Müller did to the sixteen members of Maddie's family?"

"No thanks."

"Reid wants to come back to work and we have to be there for him and Maddie; just like we were there for Hotch and Jack."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime, Morgan," JJ smiled as she closed her file and looked down at her watch. "I think Hotch and Reid should be here by now."

* * *

Finally getting off the elevator, he could feel all eyes were on him the second he stepped out from it. At first, others saw him as the shy and quirky boy genius doctor with the eidetic memory and brilliantly high IQ. Now, some would became to see him as Dr. Badass Papa Wolf...with eidetic memory and brilliantly high IQ. Random workers said as they passed by him,

"Hey, way to go, man. You really drilled Müller."

"Hey, really, it's good you're back, doc."

"You showed Müller whose boss, Dr. Papa Bear." A petite woman said, winking as she passed by him.

"Yeah, thanks." Hotch opened the glass doors to the bullpen area for himself and Reid. Once they got there,

"Welcome back, pretty boy." Morgan walked over and wrapped his arm around him.

"Yes, Reid! Welcome-welcome back, my most favorite boy genius in the entire universe!" Garcia ran up to Reid—even though she was wearing chunky heel shoes—and gave him a big hug, nearly squeezing him. "I really missed you! I really missed you with all my love in my big heart."

"Ye-ahhh!" Reid could feel the tension in his ribs. "Careful, Garcia. I'm still feeling a bit sore."

"Oopsie. Sorry, buddy. Let me help you," After she generously helped Reid get comfortable at his desk, she brings out a serving tray filled with of multi-colored cake pops and cake balls. "Have one. I know I've already said this, but we all missed you, especially me."

"We all missed you, Reid," Rossi said, patting him on the back. "Well, they missed you. I barely missed you."

"You _did_ miss you, silly man." Garcia stepped into the conversation.

"No I didn't." Rossi tries to deny.

"You so missed him," JJ joined in as he gives her a look. "You just don't want to admit it. You were partially asking us when was Reid was coming back and would whine when he didn't."

"Okay-okay-okay, I'll admit it: I _did_ miss you."

"Aww. You missed me, Rossi?"

"Yes, Reid. I _did_ miss you."

"Really? Because I want to be caught up in what's been going on since I've been gone. _And_ …there's so much I want to tell you all."

"And…goodbye." Rossi rushes back into his office before Reid could go back into Reid in rambling mode. As Reid went into this desk to find his papers,

"Hey," He looks up and sees Morgan towering over him. "We're all here for you and Maddie. If you two need anything…"

"I'm fine. And thank you. For all your help." After seeing Morgan leave to go to his office, his eyes focuses on a picture he had on his desk. It was a recent picture of him and Maddie, laughing and smiling together. He just prayed and hoped after the experience she encountered, she would be able to open up to him.

* * *

 **The Lockwood School in the afternoon…**

It was just another one of those typical school days for Maddie.

After being dropped off at school this morning by Hotch and Reid, she did what she would do every morning. She greeted the rest of her classmates and put her backpack away, she went to her assigned desk and watched for her teacher to get started.

Now it was already half-an-hour pasted noon and Maddie's kindergarten teacher, Ms. Irwin, dressed in a blouse and black slacks, cardigan and flats with her hair in a bun, began greeting her students after an hour of lunch and recess.

Soon, she told them that they had thirty minutes to themselves before they began today's mathematics lesson after they have their snack. As the small students wonder around the classroom, Maddie just sat at her desk with her head down. For the past few days, that was all she was doing during her free time. She just didn't feel like reading the works by Edgar Allen Poe or Isaac Asimov. For some reason, she just want to do nothing. And at the same time, she felt so tired….and sleepy.

She just wanted to close her eyes for a while…just for a little while…

* * *

 _Maddie woke up and found herself in her room. Sighing in relief, she felt completely safe; getting the feeling no one can hurt her now. Her moment of peacefulness came to a halt when she looked down and saw her restrained by a leather belt and her wrists in cable zip ties._

 _"It's so nice to see you awake, Maddie." Her biological father said, towering over her._

* * *

"Ahh!"

Maddie felt herself falling out of her seat and onto the puzzle carpet.

She could see everyone staring at her. It was just like when Maddie back from school for the first time after what happened with…she knew who. When her teacher was about to being with opening exercise, Ms. Irwin pointed out to Maddie that hats weren't to be wore during school time and that Maddie was still wearing her pink baseball hat. Already feeling embarrassed, Maddie took her hat off and she could see everyone looking at her; taking airless gasps while whispering about her. All her classmates saw her as the smart mousy girl with long medium brown hair. Now they would start to see her as the smart mousy girl with the short mishandled crop haircut.

"Maddie!" Her teacher rushed to her side. "Maddie? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Maddie lied through the skin of her teeth as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I-I'm okay. I-I-I mean…I'll be okay."

"Ms. Irwin," One of her classmates—her least favorite classmate out of everyone else—Jessica Sawyer said while standing with her two friends beside her, "She's probably faking it to get out of class early."

"Jessica," Ms. Irwin said to Jessica before turning her attention back to Maddie. "Maddie, why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

"Ms. Irwin…"

"Maddie, please…"

"Okay," Maddie said as she collected herself. "I'll go."

"Here you go." Ms. Irwin handed her a white hall pass before opening the door for her. "I'll call the nurse and tell her you're on your way."

"Okay and thank you." Before Maddie left the classroom,

"Freak." Jessica said before giggling with her two cohorts, only to be scolded by Ms. Irwin.

"Jessica! That's enough."

As she was walking down the hall, she shook her head. All she wanted was for all these-these…memories and flashbacks of what happened to her to just go away. Go away and don't ever bother to come back. In her mind, she wanted to talk to someone—if not anyone—about it. But at the same time…she just didn't want to.

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say thank you for reading, reviewing and viewing my story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **In advance, I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Reid could feel his body was in horrible pain agony from tumbling down the stairs, landing sprawled half way into the formal living room. His head was in pain. His stomach burned and in desperate need of antacid. His mind wanted to pass out, but forced it to stay conscious. The next thing he could hear was Muller's eerie tone of voice, towering over him with every step he took down the stairs._

 _"Is that the best you can do, Dr. Reid? I thought FBI agents were supposed to have skilled fight moves, not piss-poor ones. Come to think of it, I never thought I would see this day would come. And to think, I was supposed to be executed today. Well…time's up. Nothing's going to stop me from getting Maddie back and having her again. I deserve to be her father; not you. I can't live without her. And I wouldn't let Maddie live without me if she has you in her life."_

 _Just those last words, 'I wouldn't let Maddie live without me…" echoing at him over…and over…and over in his head. It just made him snap. The last thing he could remember before Muller said he wasn't underestimated and how he doesn't make mistakes, he could feel his fingers wrapped around his neck, choking as he gasps for air._

 _"You just did…you just made the ultimate mistake with me…you made me angry!" Reid snarled before raising his fist and brought it to his face; hearing a gratifying blow…_

* * *

"Reid? Reid?"

"Huh?" He must have snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out for him. Looking around his surroundings, he was sitting at his desk in the BAU bullpen, turned around and saw JJ standing over him with a stack of folders, calling out for him.

"Reid! You okay? You look…a bit distracted."

"Oh, uhh…yeah. Yeah-yeah-yeah, I'm fine…"

"Well, okay then," she shrugged her shoulders before she started to walk away.

"Uh, JJ?" She stopped her tracks the second he called out for her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Spence."

"It's about Maddie."

"What about her?"

"When I was in the hospital and Maddie was sleeping next to me, I don't know why, but when I woke up…I saw her mother."

JJ raised her eyebrow, "Maddie's mother? What, you saw Maddie's mother? As a ghost? A vision, maybe?"

"I don't know to be honest with you, but…she took both my hands and said…thank you. And she was crying. I don't know why though. Maybe…"

"I think I know why. I think she wanted to thank you for protecting after Maddie and stopping Muller from taking Maddie's life."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I believe she's extremely proud for what you've been doing for her: taking Maddie in as your own. That's all any mother could ever ask for: someone protecting her baby cubs for her, now that she's gone."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile as she looked down at her watch. "Shouldn't Maddie be getting out of school by now?"

"Oh! You're right." He rapidly places his papers in his desk drawers. "Ahh! Still sore." He grabs ahold of his stomach.

"You want me to come with you?" JJ asked as she grabbed his crutches.

"Would you, please?"

"Anything for my goddaughter…and you, too."

* * *

After taking five minutes to get ready, JJ rode herself and Reid to Maddie's school to pick her up. After she dropped off Reid, she patiently waited in the SUV while Reid went to get Maddie. Once Reid walked into Maddie's classroom,

"Afternoon, Dr. Reid."

"Afternoon to you, Ms. Irwin. How you seen…?"

"She's over there," Ms. Irwin points to Maddie, who was helping her clean up and organize the classroom. "Anyway, may I talk to you about her for a few minutes?" She and Reid took a step to the side by the door.

"Yeah, we could talk."

Folding her arms as she tilted her head. "So…how has she been since…what happened with her and her biological father?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…earlier today, during free time, she…woke up screaming after she fell out of her seat. And this wasn't the first time; this was probably the third or fourth time. Ever since what happened, she's been almost silence. Even though she pays attention in class, she doesn't want to do anything during free time; not even read."

"What happened next?"

"I sent her down to the nurse's office and five minutes later, she came back. At two o'clock, I sent her down to the school psychologist for her Monday appointment. She came back at the end of class."

"Would you mind if I talked to them for a few minutes before I could take Maddie home with me?"

"Oh, they both just left for the day. I apologize."

"It's okay. Hopefully, another time."

"Yeah. Oh and Dr. Reid? Does Maddie ever talk to you about…other children?"

"Now that you mean it, no. Did something happen?"

"Well, this afternoon, I had to scold one of her classmates, Jessica Sawyer, a couple of times today when she made some comments about Maddie. Before Maddie left, Jessica called her a freak."

"She did?"

"Yes. And this also wasn't the first time."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Sometime after school started; almost a month-and-a-half ago. I mean, Maddie gets along with all of the other students; she's polite and nice to them, even though she prefers keeping to herself. Other than Jessica and her two friends—more like her followers than friends if you ask me—at time, she doesn't seem to have any problems with anyone."

"S-s-she…she didn't tell me that…she…"

"Children _do_ tend to keep secrets from their parents."

"That's very true. I'll try talking to Maddie about it."

"Okay. Just wanted to let you know."

'Alright. Thank you for telling me."

Reid tries to call out Maddie, who was organizing all of the books in alphabetical order before turning around and looking at her father. "Maddie! Time to go!"

After she was finished alphabetizing the books, she goes to grab her messenger bag and jacket before walking over to Reid's side.

"Goodbye, Maddie. Have a good day and night."

Putting the baseball cap on her head, Maddie simply nods her head and waves her teacher goodbye as she walked out of the room. Ms. Irwin and Reid both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Later that night**

It was minutes to eight at night, which meant it was almost bedtime for Maddie. After JJ and Reid picked her up from school, she did her homework and just went straight to her room to lay down on her bed for who knew how long. At least not until Jeopardy was on—then she went back to her room to lay down. Not before taking a quick shower, brushed her teeth and changed into a navy blue two piece pajamas.

Someone knocked on her door and it was Reid,

"Hey, Maddie," He peeked his head through the door. "You want some company?"

Maddie simply nodded her head before he came and climbed on the full-size bed. Reid started to think about what Maddie's teacher said to him earlier when he picked her up from school. Bringing his daughter into his arms and held her close,

"So, Maddie…how was school?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she sighed, "It was the same: we greet each other the morning, lessons, lunch and recess, free time, snack time before more lessons and we say our goodbyes."

"Speaking of free time, Ms. Irwin told me what happened today during your free time. You want to…tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, daddy. It was…nothing."

"Okay. Has anyone been picking on you?"

"What?" Maddie looks up.

"Has anyone…been picking on you? Teasing you, maybe?"

"What…? Umm…no. No-no-no. No one did anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Because if anyone was bothering you, you would tell me or someone else about it, right?"

"Yes, daddy. I would tell you," Maddie yawned. "I feel so tired."

Even though Reid felt that Maddie wasn't completely honest—come to think of it, he himself hasn't been completely honest lately—he simply gives her a light smile. Kissing the top of her head before rising up and covering her further with the blanket. Maddie cuddled against the covers and kissed her temple. "Night, Maddie. I love you."

"Night, daddy. Love you too." She yawned again.

He leaves her room as he watches her fall into a soothing sleep.

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for reading, reviewing and viewing my story.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **Part of this chapter takes place in Maddie's dream; a connection to her birth family, but she don't know that yet.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _"Are you okay?" A fading yet echoing voice said. "Can you hear me?"_

 _Opening her eyes, Maddie finds herself laying on the grey pathway before seeing at a kid with fairly light skin, short blond hair and piercing blue eyes—who looked at least nine or ten years old—standing over her. He was also dressed in a navy blue polo shirt, jeans and penny loafers._

 _"You need some help?"_

 _"Uh, no thank you, but thank you for asking me."_

 _Maddie climbed to her feet before staring in front of this large red-and-white traditional-classic style home. "Where am I?" That and all these questions and thoughts racing inside her head before turning her attention to the kid standing in front of her,_

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hello there. My name is Michael. Are you lost or something?"_

 _Scratching her head in pure confusion, "Uh…um…to be honest with you, I don't even know where I am. So yeah, I think I'm lost." She said before looking down to see she was still wearing her two piece navy blue pajamas, which didn't seem to faze Michael._

 _"Well, why don't you come inside for a while until your mother and father comes?"_

 _Wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach, "I don't know."_

 _Normally, with her father being a senior FBI agent—with a revolver—she never really felt comfortable going into other people's homes unless he was there with her or asked for his permission. She couldn't help but had this feeling that she had seen him before; she just can't understand why._

 _"Okay."_

 _Once she stepped into the house, she stared at the grand two-story foyer with a central staircase before following the young boy into the cozy-styled traditional home dining room with the twenty-seat glossy table, which looked like something one can find on the cover of a home décor magazine. She then, began distracted by the source of the warm and toasty smell that filled the house, tickling her cheeks and nose. Oven baked crispy chicken, mashed potatoes and steamed rice with mixed vegetables._

 _"Wow," Maddie said in a dazed state. "This is one nice…"_

 _"Hey, Mikey!"_

 _Another boy—who looked at least four or five-years-old; someone her age—with medium skin tone, dark brown curly hair and eyes, dressed in a red polo shirt, cargo pants and sneakers, walks into the room setting down a serving bowl with biscuits._

 _"Hey, bro! Be careful with the biscuits!" Michael said to the young boy._

 _"Sorry," Turning his attention to Maddie, "Oh! Michael, you didn't tell me we were having company. My name is Parker. What's your…?"_

 _"Michael! Parker!" A girly voice said out of nowhere._

 _"We're in the dining room!"_

 _Walking into the room was another small girl—who looked the same age as her as Parker—with medium skin tone, brown curly hair and hazel-blue eyes, dressed in a pink-and-blue striped dress and Mary-Janes. "Mama's coming soon." She noticed Maddie standing in the corner. "Hi there, my name is Peyton."_

 _"Hello. My name is Maddie; it's short for Madison."_

 _"Kids!" A calm voice came outside the room, causing excitement for the three young children._

 _"That's our mother. Look, I know we just met and all, but would you like to have dinner with us, Maddie? Maddie? Maddie!"_

"Maddie? Maddie?" A familiar, faded voice said. "Come on, princess, wake up."

Maddie sluggishly moved around in her bed as she could feel her shoulders being shook. Rising up slowly as she rubbed her eyes with her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw,

"Daddy?" Reid was already dressed for the day: sweater vest cardigan, dress shirt and tweed slacks.

Smiling as he holds her close to him, "Hey there, sleeping head. Did you have a good dream? Did you sleep well?"

"Uh…yes."

"Well, that's good," He said, messing up her short hair with his hand. "While you get ready for school, how about I make some breakfast and lunch for you, alright?"

"Okay and thank you, daddy. You want me to make you some coffee?"

"I think I got it, but thank you for asking and for helping me this past month."

Hugging him back, "Anything for you, daddy."

Kissing the head of her head before rising from the bed, "That's my good girl. Now get ready for the day, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

He smiled once he left her room to get ready for the day. Only to give her some time to think about the dream she just woke up from. _Michael? Parker? Peyton?_ How was she supposed to know these names? But more importantly, _how_ could these names have any kind of connection to her? Could it be some random dream?

 **BAU office**

Reid was sitting in his desk, still trying to catch up with the amount of paperwork that piled up from his month off. He was just grabbing another sheet from his pile when he sees someone towering over his desk. He looks up,

"Hey, Garcia."

Garcia, in her usually adorably outfit and high chunky heels, was standing in front out his desk with a cup of coffee. "Hey, Doc."

"Hey."

"You want some coffee?"

"I already had some, but I wouldn't mind another cup. Thanks." After being offered another cup of coffee,

"So, what's going on with you?"

Grabbing a hold of his left leg. "Good news is my ankle's starting to get better and now I don't need the crutches, thanks to those painkillers. Bad news is my ribs' are still a bit numb and all this paperwork I have to catch up on. If I knew I had this much, I would have been glad to been given some during my recuperating."

"Speaking of recuperating, how have you and Maddie been the past month?"

"We've been…alright," Shrugging his shoulders. "Maddie helped took care of me, JJ, Hotch and Morgan has been dropping her off at school, her classes and lessons."

"How has she been at school?"

Reid looked up when Garcia asked him about school. "What?"

"How has she been at school since…?"

"Well…she's been…good. She's still shy though. Anyway, she's been seeing the school psychologist on Mondays, counselor on Wednesdays and her regular therapist on Fridays."

Smirking, "Oh. Well that's great. You know, I volunteer once a week; counseling family members. If you want, I could…"

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Garcia." Reid said as she leaves a card and a schedule on his desk, pats his shoulder before walking away. Just as Reid was about to get on with his paperwork,

 _"Ahhh! Help!"_

He blinked his eyes as he took a deep breath when he realized he had another flashback of what happen. He tried erasing hearing Maddie's cry for help on his voicemail. Maybe…Reid stopped his train of thought and got ready back to work; hoping it would go away.

 **Night**

 _"You just did…you just made the ultimate mistake with me…you made me angry!" Reid snarled before raising his fist and brought it to his face; hearing a gratifying blow._

 _And he didn't stop there._

 _After delivering a powerful punch to his face; hearing a pleasing crunch to his nose. Seeing Müller fall to the ground, Reid could almost laugh in his head just by looking at him as he tried to get up._

 _"Get up! I said…get the hell up, you BASTARD!"_

 _He grabs him by the shirt, threw him again the wall in the corner a couple of times; viciously whacking him in the stomach. He threw him across the room and witness Müller trip on the coffee table, creating a loud clattering sound in the room. Reid walks over, aggressively kicks him in the chest before,_

 _"Wait!" A quavering voice said. "Wait! WAAAIIITTT!"_

Spencer woke up in his bed with a shriek. He was soaking sweat and had nearly fallen of his bed. At first, it was more than just one-or-two flashbacks about Maddie's father. Now, he was starting to have horrific nightmares. And now, he couldn't understand why. A squeak from his door caught his attention. Turning on his lamp, he sees Maddie peeking her head.

"Hey you," Reid said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Walking to his side, "I heard something, so I went to check."

"Oh, Maddie. That was just me. Daddy had a little nightmare."

"Let me stay with you for the night."

"I don't know."

Maddie looks at his bookshelf, "How about I read you a book to help you sleep? Like you do with me?"

For a second, he gives her an aloof facial expression before soften his look. "Okay," He agreed as she grabs a book and climbs into his bed. "What book did you pick out?"

" _The Hobbit_."

"Good choice."

Before Maddie opened the book, "By the way, what was your nightmare about?"

Reid felt a bit taken by Maddie's question. "Uh…nothing, Maddie," He said as he shook his head. "It was just…nothing. So, are you going to read or not?"

They both chuckled as Maddie started to read.

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and viewing my story. You're about to see more of Maddie's dreams connected to her birth family. I got the inspiration from a movie I like to watch once in a while. I hope you all like it.**

 **By the way, I go back to college for the fall semester this week for me. Sorry if it'll take me an infinity to post the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy! And please do review, too!**

 **In advance, I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 5:**

It was Wednesday, which meant Maddie had another appointment with the school counselor. Anyway, she decided to put those thoughts out of her mind for a while and try to focus on one of her favorite things in the world: learning and at school, one of her favorite places to be. After she greeted the rest of her classmates and put her backpack away, she went to her assigned desk and watched for her teacher to get started.

Maddie's teacher, Ms. Irwin, dressed in a dot-print dress, cardigan sweater and flats with her hair in tight bun, began greeting her small students. Before she could talk again, a young girl walks into the room, causing everyone in the class to look at her. She was at an average height, had light brown hazel eyes, light golden brown Spanish wavy hair and light olive skin tone. She was also dressed in a floral print dress with a braided belt, short cardigan, and short flat boots with bright bracelets, dangle earrings, two pendant necklaces and has a simple backpack.

"Uh, students? May I have your attention, please?" She said as she stood next to the young girl. "Class. We have a new student. Her name is Marisol Hernandez-Costa. She just moved here from Texas. I want you all to treat her the way _you_ would like to be treated. Now, Marisol, is there anything you like to share with the class?"

Marisol simply shook her head.

"Okay. Well, why don't you go sit in the desk next to Maddie?" Ms. Irwin points to a timid-looking Maddie, who was looking away as she had her head down to her desk.

"Yeah, Marisol," Jessica said as she stood between her friends. "Why don't you go sit next to Maddie the freak?"

"Jessica," Ms. Irwin scolded at her. "I'm sure you and Maddie will gladly get along. Okay, class. You still have ten minutes before we start today's lesson."

As Marisol made her way to her seat, Maddie, biting down on her nails, hurriedly turns her head. Marisol notices her staring at her, causing Maddie to turn her head back to her desk.

"Hi there."

Nervously turns her head to say 'hello' to her back before turning down. Maddie opens up her blue notebook, revealing drawings of very realistic faces onto the pages. And it wasn't just any kind of people. It was the same three children she had talked to in her dreams a couple of nights ago.

* * *

After school—and after Maddie had ballet class—she went home, did her homework and some extra studying and reading before going to her room and continuing drawing in her notebook. She figured if she drew the person she dreamt about, then maybe she could get some kind of connection of why she has been dreaming about them lately.

Just as she was about to grab her colored pencils from her nightstand, there was a knock at her door. "Hey, Maddie."

"Hey." She meekly said as she rapidly closes her notebook and grasps on firmly to her notebook.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Just wanted to see how you were doing. _Jeopardy_ will be on in an hour."

"Okay. Thanks, daddy."

He closes her bedroom door and leaves her alone.

Being a senior FBI agent and profiler, Reid could tell if someone was lying or hiding something from a mile away. And he definitely knew Maddie was hiding something and wasn't telling him much. He started to fear the worst of what could happened to her if he doesn't get immediate help.

But at the same thing, until then, he felt it was best if he just wait and watch…carefully.

* * *

 **Night**

* * *

 _Flickering her eyes open, Maddie finds herself laying on the middle of a meadow field. All she could see were these endless amount of beautiful flowers going on for miles and butterflies flying in the air. The sun was shining; not a cloud in the sky as she smelled the breeze and green grass. Looking down, her two piece dark blue flannel pajamas were gone (with a maxi-length light blue, pink and white chiffon and silk dress in their place.)_

 _Before she could even think about what she was doing here in the first place, these two young girls—who seemed older than her—appear out of nowhere. While one of the girls had fair skin, long blond hair and blue eyes, the other had medium brown skin, braided black-brown hair and dark eyes. They were both dressed in the same attire as Maddie._

 _"Hi," Said the girl with the blond hair. "I'm Sophia."_

 _"And I'm Mary."_

 _"Hello. I'm Maddie and…"_

 _"Hey!" A voice was calling out to them. Their attention points to these two boys—who also looked older than her. One of the boys had fair skin, blue-eyed blond while the other had medium brown skin with dark eyes and short curly hair. They both were wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts, waving to them._

 _"Hey!" Sophia waves at them back. "That's my brother, Alexander…" She points to the boy with the blond hair._

 _"…And that's my brother, Colin. You want to come play with us?"_

 _"Uh…okay."_

 _As they saw Alexander and Colin dash into the sun-drenched forest meadow, Sophia, Mary and Maddie tried chasing up to them._

 _"Come on!" The boys said to the girls._

 _Soon, Maddie started to get distracted by the beauty of its beauty, which caused her to slow down. Even more butterflies started to enclose her. "Come on, Maddie! You're going to miss out on the fun!"_

 _Soon, Maddie started to hear a loud roaring sound as they ran out. Suddenly, they saw these three children by the edge of a waterfall cliff, waiting for them. They were also dressed in the same attire as Maddie and the other four children. Maddie immediately realized them as the three children she talked to in her dream a few nights ago: Michael, Parker and Peyton. As they wave to each other, the three of them jump off the cliff together and into the crystal blue water. Walking up to the edge,_

 _"Hey there, Maddie!" Michael greeted her._

 _"Hi, Maddie!" Parker and Peyton simultaneously welcomed her._

 _"Hello!"_

 _"Come on and jump in!" Michael said, "Jump in!"_

 _Soon afterwards, Sophia and Mary took a big leap as Alexander and Colin backflips into the water, splashing Michael, Parker and Peyton. Maddie giggled as she saw them having fun and splashing each other. "Come on down, Maddie!"_

 _"You're missing out!"_

 _As she got even closer to the edge, just by looking down was already making her nervous. Taking a few steps back,_

 _"Come on, Maddie!"_

 _"Come on!"_

 _Shutting her eyes, her mouth in a tight-lip, she was seconds away from backing down. "You can do it, Maddie! Don't be scared!" They soon started to chant 'You can do it! You can do it!' And the louder, the more she started to gain her confidence._

 _"Okay! I'll do it."_

 _They started to cheer and whistle wildly. Maddie closes her eyes, trying to think she was in a difference place than where she was. As she puts her left leg out,_

 _"Jump, Maddie." A whispered voice said._

 _She opens her eyes and looks around her. Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed what she heard; thinking it was voices in her head. Taking another attempt,_

 _"Jump, Maddie."_

 _There was that voice again. All of a sudden, the wind started to blow vigorously, the sun and sky turned pitch black and there was a lighting storm in the cloud. What felt more weird was that Michael, Parker, Peyton, Sophia and Mary and Alexander and Colin suddenly disappeared._

 _"Come and join them, young Madison!" A thunderous voice came from the sky. Out of nowhere, a familiar-looking but devil-like black and red face appeared in the sky. "You belong with them!"_

 _"No…"Maddie turned and ran, hoping to escape the nightmare. Even the butterflies turned into flying pint-size demons. The crashing voice cried out after her. "No, get away from me!"_

 _"Join Michael, Parker and Peyton…"_

 _"No…"_

 _"Join Sophia, Mary, Alexander, Colin!"_

 _"No…"_

 _"Join them. Join them. JOIN THHHEEEMMM!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and screamed._

* * *

"Maddie? Maddie!" A familiar, faded voice yelling in her sensitive ears.

"No! No!" Maddie was kicking in her sleep, flopping in around in her bed. "I won't! I WON'T! I WON'T GO!"

"Maddie! Maddie! Wake up! Wake up!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE IT GOOO!"

"MADDIE! WAKE UP!"

Waking up, she started to breathe heavily, but was slowly becoming more aware of her real surroundings; securing upright and waited for her eyes to adjust. Maddie jumped, startled when she realized her father was sitting right next to her. "Whoa!"

"Maddie. Maddie." Reid brought Maddie to his arms; comforting her by rubbing calming circles on her back. "Maddie, it's alright. It's okay. Daddy's here."

"M-m-Michael! Parker! Peyton." Maddie said shakily.

"What?"

"Sophia! M-Mary!"

"Huh?"

"A-Alexander! C-c-Colin!"

"Who?" Reid stared at her with confusion.

Maddie burst into tears as her nightmares, the dreams she was have, came back at her. "I-I-I keep seeing these faces…and hearing their names. All these faces and names in my…"

Reid's mind screeched to a halt. _Michael. Parker. Peyton. Sophia and Mary. Alexander and Colin._ Trying to go over everything Maddie just said.

"Oh, Maddie," He now realized Maddie was talking about the true point of her nightmare. She actually dreamt about her three siblings and the four cousins she lost to her biological father. "It's okay."

"Daddy…" Sobs racked her little body; burying her face in Reid's chest.

"Let it all out, Maddie. Let it all out."

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and viewing my story. Sorry if it's been so long; I had school and I had to write a bushel of papers for my classes. Thank you too for your patience!**

 **Please enjoy! And please do review, too!**

 **In advance, I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 6:**

It was typical Thursday for Maddie, expect for the fact that it was half a school day, but at least Maddie didn't have an appointment; not until tomorrow. As she waited for someone to pick her up, she decided to help Ms. Irwin clean up and organize the classroom. As she was straighten up the books,

"Uh…excuse us?"

There were two young men, who both had short hair and school bags on their shoulders; one of them dressed in a simple black shirt, jeans and converse sneakers and other dressed in a black leather jacket, plain white shirt, dark denim jeans and boots.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes. We're here for…"

"Harry! Jack!"

"Hey, Mads!"

"Uh…do you two…"

"I'm Jack Hotchner."

"And I'm Henry LaMontagne. We know her father; he's my godfather and works with our parents." They said as they pulled out their school IDs. Ms. Irwin goes to her desk to pull out the contact sheet.

"Well, okay then. Have a good day; the three of you."

"You too, ma'am. Come on Mads."

As they left the classroom, Henry whispered to Jack, "Is it me or is Maddie's kindergarten teacher…?"

"Oh yes, she is, dude." Jack said as they high-fived each other.

As Jack and Henry continued to talk to each other, Maddie took a stop to take a look at something that caught her eye in the lonely hallway. It was a large memorial glass, paying tribute to seven students; four boys and three girls. They all looked very familiar to her.

 _'I'm Michael.' I'm Parker.' 'And I'm Peyton.'_

All of a sudden, she started to get these visions again. _'I'm Mary.' 'Sophia.' 'Alexander.' 'Colin.'_

Still trying to process this…

"Maddie!"

"Okay."

She couldn't understand why she started to have these visions again, but hopefully she would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Reid was sitting in his desk, still trying to catch up with the amount of paperwork that piled up from his month off. He was just about to grab another sheet from his pile when…

 _'I-I-I keep seeing these faces…and hearing their names. All these faces and names in my…'_

Putting his hand to his face, he couldn't help but think about that nightmare Maddie had last night. Just think about it was about to give him a headache when he sees a couple of folders hidden at the bottom of his desk drawer. Picking them up from the drawer, he takes a quick look at them. Inside the folders were photos; staring at him where photos of...

"Hey, people!"

Walking into the bullpen were Jack and Henry. He buried the folders deep into his drawer and closes it shut.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey, pops. Uncle Rossi."

"Jack. Are you getting tall?" Rossi said, in a surprise tone.

"You bet. Guess you can say I'm getting as tall as dad."

"Hey, moms. Uncle Spencer."

"Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Half-day, remember? Oh! Henry and I dropped Maddie at her ballet class."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I completely forgot."

"Hey there, Dr. Reid!"

"Jack! How's high school for you?"

Putting his hands in his pockets, "So far, I'm enjoying the year. So…how you've been since…?"

"Oh…yeah," Reid felt a bit taken back from Jack's question. "We, uh…we've been… decent."

"Well that's good. My father and I know how you two are feeling."

"Anyway, thanks for asking and for being concerned."

"Anytime. Oh! I almost forget. Good job giving Müller the beating of his life. I know he's Maddie's birth father, but…"

"Thanks."

As he walked Jack and Henry walk around the bullpen, he sat down and looked at his slightly sprained knuckles, still healing from the altercation with Müller…

* * *

 _He grabs him by the shirt, threw him again the wall in the corner a couple of times; viciously whacking him in the stomach. He threw him across the room and witness Müller trip on the coffee table, creating a loud clattering sound in the room. Reid walks over, aggressively kicks him in the chest before,_

 _"Wait!" A quavering voice said. "Wait! WAAAIIITTT!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Please…" Müller tries to plead with him. "Please…just do me this one last thing for me…"_

 _Keeping his hand wrapped around Müller's neck, Reid still had his fist in the air as he actually stopped and listened to what Müller had to say._

 _"Fine. What?"_

 _Trying to catch his breath, "Please…tell Maddie…"_

* * *

"Reid? Reid?"

"Huh?" He must have snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out for him. Looking around his surroundings, he was sitting at his desk in the BAU bullpen, turned around and saw Morgan standing over him with a stack of folders, calling out for him.

"Pretty boy? You okay?"

"What…? Oh, uh…yeah. I'm okay. I'm alright."

* * *

 **Later that night…**

It was minutes to eight at night, which meant it was almost bedtime for Maddie. And a tired Reid after all that paperwork he still had to catch up on. After Maddie had her ballet class, she did her homework and just went straight to her room to lay down on her bed for who knew how long. At least not until _Jeopardy_ was on—then she went back to her room to lay down. Not before taking a quick shower, brushed her teeth and ready for bed.

Before Reid left the BAU office, he took the folders he hid at the bottom of his desk drawer. He takes a quick look at them. Inside the folders were photos; staring at him where photos of Maddie's three siblings and her four cousins.

 _'I-I-I keep seeing these faces…and hearing their names. All these faces and names in my…'_

Pulling out another photo, it was a woman.

 _"Thank you."_

She was Maddie's mother, Caroline. He could see hear the sound of her voice as he was in his hospital bed as Maddie was sleeping. He just couldn't take her eyes off her…

"Daddy?"

He whipped his head up to see Maddie, dressed in a two-piece blue-and-white pajama set at his bedroom door. "Hey, Maddie."

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing." He locks the photos in his bedroom drawer.

Climbing into his bed, "Are you alright?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Yes!" Reid snapped before realizing the look on his daughter's face. Adjusting the tone in his voice and facial expressions. "I mean…yes. I'm fine. Really. Look it's late, Maddie. You got school tomorrow and…"

"…My appointment with my regular therapist."

"Yeah." Kissing the top of her head, "Good night, Maddie. Love you."

"Good night and love you too, daddy."

* * *

 _"Hey there, Maddie!" Michael greeted her._

 _"Hi, Maddie!" Parker and Peyton simultaneously welcomed her._

 _"Hello!"_

 _Maddie soon found herself standing around Michael, Parker and Peyton. She was still trying to figure how she even ended up her and into a causal floral dress, pink flats and a barrette in her hair. Maddie rarely wears dresses or flats; for some reason, she never really felt comfortable in them._

 _"We're having a family gathering. Would you like to stay for a while?"_

 _"Uh…okay?"_

 _"Come on!" Michael pulls Maddie by the arm and took her to one of the buffet tables. There was a whole variety of food: from like a dozen times of salads to barbequed poultry and meats to biscuits and more. As Michael handed over a plate load of food to Maddie,_

 _"Here you go."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Maddie, I would like you to meet two of my grandparents: Grandma and Grandpa Harris." Michael introduces Maddie to an elderly yet distinguishingly-looking couple with graying short hair and dressed in comfortable clothes._

 _"Hello there, Maddie."_

 _"And my other two grandparents, Nana and Papa Müller." He introduces her to another elderly yet distinguishingly-looking couple, also had graying hair and dressed in comfortable clothes._

 _"Hello sirs and madams."_

 _"Why hello there, Maddie."_

 _"And here are my Aunts Cynthia and Ava and my Uncles Murray and Liam." Parker and Peyton pulls Maddie by the arms to introduce her to another group of adults by the dessert table._

 _"Hello there, Madison. Do you like being liked Madison?"_

 _"I prefer being called Maddie, but you can call me Madison too."_

 _"Okay there, Madison."_

 _"Here, dear." She takes Maddie's plate from her. "Let me fill up your plate with some of my famous maple pecan butter cookies."_

 _"Oh you don't have to do that, ma'am."_

 _"Please, Madison. Let me. From what I've been hearing from the children, you're almost like family to us…"_

* * *

Maddie gasped as she jolted up from her bed. As she slowly began to be more aware of her real surroundings, she pulls her bed sheets and covers to the side and took deep breaths. She asked herself,

"What was _that_ all about?"

* * *

By the next morning, it was just another one of those days for Maddie. She got out of bed—much earlier than Reid, took a three minute shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed herself in a white cotton oxford shirt under a sweater, chino pants, mismatched socks and Converse sneakers before sitting herself at the table with her small fist on her cheek. For some reason, she wasn't feeling hungry. All she could think about was that dream she had last night; when that lady in her dream said that she was 'family like us…'

"Morning, Maddie." Reid said, walking out of his bedroom, all dressed up and with his satchel over his shoulder. He spots the down look on his daughter's face. "Maddie, are you doing okay?"

"Back at the BAU office…you told me I was adopted, right?"

"What?" He felt every part of his body rattle.

"Tell me about my birth family."

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay; I had school but at least it's almost the end of the semester for me! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and viewing my story.**

 **Please enjoy! And please do review, too!**

 **In advance, I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"What?"

"Tell me about them…my birth family."

"What…why?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she fiddled with her fingers, "It's just that…well…I figured that maybe…they're the reason I've keep seeing these faces in my dreams lately. I'm starting to think that maybe it's them. So tell me…do you know anything about them?"

Reid just stood there; speechless when Maddie believed that members of her dead biological family were in her dreams. He didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't even know what to tell her. Finally he blurts it out,

"No." He lied. "No, I-I…I don't know anything about them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I mean, would I ever lie to you?" He awkwardly laughs while Maddie just looks at him. "Hey, uh…how about I pack you your lunch for the day while you get your bag ready for the day, okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as Reid turns his back, Maddie quietly sneaks into Reid's room. Her bag was already ready for the day. For some reason, she couldn't help but sense that knew her father was hiding something. And she was going to find out what it was. Looking around the room,

"Come on, dad. I know you bring your work home with you." Maddie said to herself.

First, she starts to look under the bed, only to find nothing but dust and dirt that started to grow. She then walks over to his bedroom drawers, only to find random ideas that any person, including herself, would keep. Walking over to the other side of the bed, she tries to open up one of the drawers, but finds it locked. Looking around the drawer, she sees a tiny key by the clock and uses it to open the drawer.

Finally opening it, she was about to close it when she sees something that catches her eye: an FBI folder.

"And bingo was his name-o!" Maddie cheers to herself. She was seconds away from opening it when,

"Maddie!"

She lifts her head up and turns around; hiding the folder behind her back as she sees Reid standing at the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Maddie…" He uses a tone of voice he would rarely talk to Maddie in. She knew she was caught, so she just simply walked up to him and handed him the folder.

"Don't worry; I didn't open it or anything."

Kneeling down, "What have I told you about snooping, especially through my things?"

"Don't do it; it's not polite or nice."

"Exactly. Don't let me have to tell you again, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good. Now, remember…"

"Today I have an appointment with my regular therapist."

"Yeah. Come on, let me take you to school."

* * *

 **The Lockwood School in the afternoon…**

It was almost a quarter till noon, which meant it was almost the end of lunchtime for some of the students of the Lockwood School. While Maddie's classmates sat with their friends and other kids from their grade level, like always, she just sat by herself; eating a veggie-sandwich—cucumbers, lettuce, spinach and tomatoes with a touch of honey mustard and ranch on Italian bread—while she read a book. As she was reading,

"Excuse me?" Looks up, it was the new kid, Marisol. "Is this seat taken?" Maddie just simply shrugged her shoulders. As Marisol takes a seat next to Maddie; finishing up her lunch, she soon starts to notice the book she was reading,

"So…what are you reading?" She said, finishing up her burrito.

"Oh, uh…" Maddie wasn't the kind of person who knew how to make conversation with someone; especially with people her age. But at least she was working on it. "Uh… _Empty Planet_." She shows her the cover.

"Oh. What's it about?"

"This book basically has almost everything in a typical science fiction book could have. The plot of the book is really fascinating; it's about robots taking over the world and…" Their conversation was cut shortly when,

"Oh look," Jessica Sawyer said while standing with her two followers for friends beside her. "The new girl is actually hanging out with Maddie the freak. Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than to just pick on people, Jessica?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than to be around Maddie the freak?"

"Here's an idea for you three, especially you, Jessica: why don't you and your two clones for friends do y'all shelves a favor and go pick on someone else besides Maddie, okay? Or better yet: why don't y'all pick on y'all shelves?"

Jessica scoffs as she walked away with her friends, "Freaks."

Marisol simply rolls her eyes and blew it off her shoulders. "So…as you were saying?"

"You…want me to continue about what the story's about?"

"Please do. It sounds like a good book."

The school bell ran before either Maddie or Marisol could talk. It was recess for the elementary students. Maddie gulped down the rest of her bottled water, cleaned up and put her book away before tossing out the rest of her lunch in the trash. Before Maddie could walk out the door,

"Maddie?" Ms. Irwin called for her. Maddie walks up to her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Irwin?"

"You have your daily appointment with your regular therapist..."

"…Dr. Andi. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Maddie didn't forget.

"I'll tell her you're on your way."

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Irwin." Marisol waits for Maddie by the door. As they exit the classroom,

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." As they walked down the hallway, Maddie sees the memorial glass, paying tribute to seven students; four boys and three girls. They all looked very familiar to her. All of a sudden, she started to get these visions again.

 _'Michael.' 'Parker.' 'Peyton.' 'Mary.' 'Sophia.' 'Colin.' 'Alexander.'_

Still getting the visions…

"Hey, Maddie!" Marisol snaps her out of her thoughts. "Are you coming to recess or what?"

Maddie turned her head the other way towards the hallway.

"Uh…yeah. Let's go to recess." She knew she had her appointment with her therapist, but at the same time…she really didn't want to go. And besides, it was just this one time.

* * *

 **BAU office**

Reid was sitting in his desk, still trying to catch up with the amount of paperwork that piled up from his month off. He just finished up the last sheet when one of the folders falls to the ground. He was just about to pick it up when he sees someone towering over his desk. He looks up,

"Hey there, Reid." It was Hotch standing over him.

"Hey." Hotch hands him the folder back. "And thanks."

"Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm almost done with the paperwork."

"Please, Reid. It's important."

"Alright."

Reid follows Hotch back to his office, where he sees JJ standing behind his desk with her arms folded. He takes a seat as Hotch closes the door behind him and takes a seat at his desk, places his folded hands on the desk. "Okay. So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How've you been since…?"

"Since when…?"

"Since…you know…since the situation with Müller last month."

"Fine. Just…fine."

"Well, because we both found something that…you might want back…"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"These." They both each pull out a decorative box. Reid has to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

 _ **Nearly three years ago**_

 _"Hey-hey, pretty boy! And pretty girl!" Morgan said as he witnessed Reid and a toddler-aged Maddie, dressed in a polo shirt, navy blue Bermuda shorts and white canvas sneakers, walk up to Rossi's back porch. Reid was holding two decorative boxes under his arm while holding Maddie's hand._

 _Rossi decided to invite the team and family members over his house—'mansion'—and have a little get-together. He also felt they needed it; especially after working on a case involving a stalking serial killer in Nebraska._

" _Hey. Sorry we're late. I…had some late-minute stuff to take care of."_

" _That's okay, Reid. Hi-Hi-Hi, witty bitty Addie-Maddie." Garcia walks up to Reid and Maddie, who she immediately picks up. "Aww, what's happening with your hair, baby girl?"_

" _It's starting to grow, huh?"_

" _Just like Rapunzel. Speaking of Rapunzel, why don't we take a look-see at what Aunt Garcia bought for you?"_

 _While Reid and the rest of the team watch Garcia spoil Maddie with gifts,_

 _"Hey, uh…Hotch? JJ? Can I talk to you two in private?"_

 _"Uh…yeah. Sure."_

 _"Of course."_

 _Walking into the house, into the living room, JJ asked,_

 _"So…what did you want to talk to us about?"_

 _"I uh…found these." He pulls the boxes from under his arm._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Oh. Well, it's just…uh…today's the anniversary of…the death of Maddie's family."_

 _Hotch and JJ both looked at each other with horrific looks on their faces. "Oh. Uh…we didn't…we…"_

 _"I know. And it's okay. Last year on the first anniversary, I talked to the property authorities and they allowed me to arrange and boxed off some of her family's belongings, including a few photos of them. And since today's the anniversary, I was wondering if you guys could…you know would each take a box and…keep it somewhere safe for me."_

 _"Reid…"_

 _"I know what you're thinking, but, the thing is that Maddie's starting to get more curious these days and she's being going through some stuff lately and well…"_

 _"You're afraid she'll find them and ask you about them, aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And when you think she's ready, then you'll show them to her?"_

 _"Yeah. So, would you two…?"_

 _"Anything for both you and Maddie."_

 _"Same here."_

* * *

For the next few minutes, Reid couldn't take his eyes off the boxes. It was only until he started to hear echoes calling out to him.

"Reid? Reid!"

"Huh?"

"We think you might want these back."

Shrugging his shoulders, off to the side, "Why would you think that?"

"It's just since what happened with Müller, you seemed…off."

"How?"

"It's your demeanor; the way we've seen you handling it. We just think that…maybe you and Maddie need to talk to someone. Please, Spence…"

"Well, I don't know if any of you notice, but I was out for a month, trying to allow both my body and mind to heal to prevent Müller from trying to keep him from going anywhere near Maddie…"

"Reid…"

"Not to mention, when I was supposed to be taking care of Maddie, Maddie was taking care for me during my recuperating."

"Spence, please…"

"So forgive me if I have a different way of handling it. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'd like to get the last of my paperwork done by the end of the day." He gets up from his seat and leaves Hotch's office in a huff. He and JJ looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"So…what are you thinking, Hotch?"

"I'm thinking he and Maddie are far from getting past this."

"I'm thinking the same thing."

Reid went back to his desk; taking a deep sigh as he rest his hand over his face.

* * *

 _"Wait!" A quavering voice said._

* * *

The flashback were starting to come back,

 _Trying to catch his breath, "Please…tell Maddie…"_

* * *

"Reid!"

"What now?!" He snaps before realizing Garcia was behind him. Garcia's usually happy facial change from the way Reid snapped at her.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Garcia."

"You okay, buddy?"

"I don't know to be honest with you." His phone began to ring and before he could answer it, "It's the whole Müller ordeal. I just wish that…hello."

Garcia notices the look on Reid's face. His facial features warped into a worried look and clutched onto his chest. "Okay. I'll be right there."

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"Maddie's in the hospital."

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay; I had school and had to apply for transfer. Not to mention writer's block. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and viewing my story. I plan on writing some new stories, so hopefully, you'll be seeing them sooner or later!**

 **Please enjoy! And please do review, too!**

 **In advance, I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 8:**

After receiving a call from Maddie's school that Maddie's in the hospital, he could feel as if he was about to have a heart attack leading into cardiac arrest. He had the team rush him down to the hospital Maddie was taken to.

A seriously worried Reid sat down in the waiting room, biting down on his nails. He was just so tired of seeing his daughter in a hospital, at least not since last month.

* * *

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _One time, after working a huge case in Idaho, involving an unsub kidnapping random people, Reid thought he could both use a break and spend some time with his daughter by taking her to the park. Unfortunately for him, he caught himself a really bad cold and was forced to cancel his plans. Fortunately for him, Morgan volunteered to take Maddie to the park. The results of that wasn't pretty, especially when JJ and Hotch showed up at his apartment with news about what happened._

 _JJ and Hotch had to half-drag, half-carry him until they got to the hospital's waiting room, where they saw Morgan sitting down. "Morgan!"_

 _Morgan saw JJ, Hotch and Reid just entering. Walking over to their side,_

 _"Morgan! What happened?"_

 _"Maddie…had a little accident."_

 _"What kind of accident? And what do you mean by 'little?'"_

 _Morgan tried to spit out the words, but just couldn't. "Morgan! What…the hell…happened to my little girl?"_

 _Took a deep breath, shaking his head, "I just took my eyes off her for a quick second and the next thing I knew, I couldn't find her and…"_

 _"Get to the damn point, man!"_

 _"She just broke her arm from trembling down a hill after running away from someone. Doctors said she'll be okay."_

 _"I want to hear that from them."_

 _One of the doors opened and it was a female doctor in her early thirties. "Madison Reid's family."_

 _"You can talk to me; I'm her father. How is she? Is my little girl alright?"_

 _"She's going to be fine."_

 _"I told you," Reid sharply looks at him before Morgan looks the other way._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"She suffered a couple of small cuts and bruises and a broken arm, but she'll make a full recovery."_

 _Reid took a deep sigh as he puts his hand on his chest. "Well, I certainly feel better right now."_

 _"Would you like to see her?"_

 _"Of course; she's my daughter."_

 _All of them followed the doctor to the private room down the corridor. He opened the door to show them Maddie. Only to see Maddie lying down in the hospital bed. There was a tiny scratch on her left cheek, a large Band-Aid over her forehead, a white hospital bracelet still around her right wrist, and a blue cast on her left wrist. Reid rushes over to her bedside and starts to stroke her head._

 _"Hey, daddy. Everyone else."_

 _Lightly pats her cheeks, "Oh, my little princess. You're okay."_

 _"Thanks to Uncle Morgan."_

 _"Yeah. Thanks to him, huh? Anything else hurts you? Huh, anything?"_

 _"Daddy, I'm fine."_

 _"Still, are you…?"_

 _"Daddy…I am fine."_

 _Holding her close, he kisses her head. "Well, I'm sorry if I worry about you. Because as your daddy, it's my job to…"_

 _Their conversation was interrupted when they see Garcia walk into Maddie's hospital room with almost four purchased bags hanging from her arms. "Hello-hello."_

 _"Hey, Aunt Garcia."_

 _"Hello, little Maddie. Are you feeling fine?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Good, because I heard from Morgan what happened at the park and your daddy."_

 _"Please tell me all of those gifts are not for my daughter."_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Because these two gifts are for you and Henry." She points to the two small bags. JJ and Morgan simply their heads. "Oh come on people. I'm the fairy godmother to both her and Henry. And you have a cold. Forgive me for spoiling them...and you. I heard you have a cold."_

" _I think I'm starting to get over it." Reid responds by letting out a chuckle._

* * *

The door opened and a female doctor in her early thirties walked in with a look of exhaustion on her face. "Family of…" Looking at her clipboard, "…Madison Jean."

"How is she?" Reid rose from his seat as he spoke first. "I'm her father, Dr. Spencer Reid. You can speak with me."

"Maddie's going to be okay."

"She is?"

"Yes she will be, sir."

"What happened?"

"According to her teacher, the incident was during recess and apparently, Maddie got hit in the face with a swing on the playground."

"What?"

"The injuries were rather minor; all we did was give her a couple stitches on her lip."

"Stitches?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like to see her?"

"Of course I would like to see her; she's my daughter."

After the doctor excuses herself, he starts to hear footsteps behind him. Turning around, it was,

"Ms. Irwin!" Maddie's kindergarten teacher walks up to him.

"Dr. Reid."

"What happened?"

"To be completely honest with you, it just happened so fast. It was almost the end of recess and the next thing I heard was all this commotion."

"Commotion?"

"Marisol Hernandez-Costa ran up to me and told me Maddie was lying unconsciously on the ground. I asked a couple of the other teachers during recess to call 911."

"Oh. Well, that's good of you to do that. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course. And here's Maddie's bag with all her stuff." Ms. Irwin gives the bag to Reid.

"Thank you." He opened the door and sees Maddie lying down in the hospital bed. Reid almost had a heart attack when he saw Maddie with small stitches on her mouth and a butterfly bandage on her left temple. Rushing over to her side,

"Maddie."

"Hey, daddy."

"Oh, Maddie. What happened?"

"I went outside for recess. I went over to play by the swing set next to the playground and out of nowhere, I got hit by one of the swings and landed on my head and…here I am."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes, daddy. That's what happened."

"Well, that's good." He lightly runs his fingers through her hair. "So tell me. How about your appointment with Dr. Andi?"

Maddie looks up at Reid. "What about Dr. Andi?"

"Well, how was your appointment with her?"

Looking the other way. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What do you mean 'you don't want to?'"

"Because…I…don't…want…to."

"Why not?"

"No." Maddie folds her arms.

"Maddie, tell me."

"No, just..."

"Maddie…"

They turned when they both heard a knock on the door. They looked up at the door to see Garcia silently crept the door open.

"Hey, you two. Would you like some company?"

"Yes, we would."

He starts to see the entire team coming into the room.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"You just can't seem to stay out of the hospital, huh, Maddie?"

"Yeah, you should have your own hospital room with your name, Maddie."

"Ha-ha." Maddie said in a sarcastic tone.

Reid could hear his phone vibrate in his pocket. Grabbing it, he takes a quick look at the caller ID and it was Maddie's regular therapist. "Yeah. Maddie, everyone else, I'll be right back; let me take this outside."

Once Reid was outside, he should the call. "Dr. Reid here."

"Hello, Dr. Reid?"

"Dr. Andi? How are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you. Anyway, I heard about what happened to Maddie."

"Yes, I know. She said it happened after her appointment with you."

"Uh…I'm sorry, doctor, but Maddie didn't show up to meet with me today."

Reid started to have this confused look on his face. "What do you mean she didn't show up for her appointment?"

"She didn't show up for her regular appointment today; that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. Uh…can we talk about it at let's say…after school, once I have someone look after Maddie?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Dr. Andi." He runs his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath as he hung up the phone after talking to Maddie's therapist.

After asking the team to look after Maddie, he drives up to the Lockwood School to see Dr. Andi. He just couldn't believe that Maddie actually lied to him about seeing her, but at the same time, he wasn't really honest with her either. At least he can get to the bottom of this and go see her.

* * *

After Reid takes himself down to Maddie's therapist, he knocks on the door and patiently waits until someone answers. Someone answers and it was a petite woman with dark brown eyes, black shoulder-height hair and optical glasses. She was dressed in a purple sweater set with a grey belt, pants and flats.

"Oh! Hello, Dr. Reid."

"Dr. Andi."

"Uh, please come on in."

After coming in, Reid takes a quick look before settling himself on the dark grey couch. The white walls complimented the dark blue carpeting, accent chairs, bookshelf behind a desk area, and small kitchen. The room was both professional and kid-friendly. She pours fresh-brewed coffee into two black mugs.

"Coffee?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maddie's Monday counselor, Mrs. Carla Wilson and one of the school's psychologist who's been helping Maddie, Mia Johnson, both left for the day. On Wednesdays, she talks to her."

"Yeah. How has she been doing?"

"During the first couple of sessions, she struggled with opening up;" Dr. Andi started the conversation as she pulled out papers from her desk. "But not until our third session last week, she eventually started to."

"How?"

"Well, she likes to draw—and may I say she's quite the artist—and now she's using her artwork to communicate. Would you like to take a look?"

"Of course."

After Dr. Andi gives Reid Maddie's drawings, he takes a look at it before understanding the meaning behind them. Flipping through, most of them had no color—all black and white—pictures of a man with short hair, cold eyes with devil horns, with a young girl who resembled Maddie, looking absolutely horrific and terrified of him.

Reid immediately recognized him as Jason Müller—Maddie's biological father.

He saw another picture of a man being confronted by Müller with a gun while Maddie is looking from a window afar. Reid thought to himself, ' _What does this guy have to do with…?_ ' Before he could complete that sentence, the first person who popped into his head was Mason Meyer.

He remembered him. Mason Meyer was a man he and his team caught when he used his connections to hire a hit-man to eliminate the ones who were planning to testify against him. He even took a personal hit on Maddie when she was eight months old after being interrogated by JJ and Morgan, helped Müller break out of prison AND kidnapped her. He started to look at the other drawings Maddie did. He didn't think…

"Dr. Reid?"

"Huh?" Dr. Andi snaps him out of his thinking progress.

"Dr. Reid? This must have something to do with what happen to her, doesn't it?"

"Oh. It must be. I…I don't…I didn't tell me…"

"Children do tend to keep secrets, especially from the parents."

"Yes. They do alright and they hide their feelings well."

"To be honest with you, I'm not upset Maddie skipped her appointment. If you want, I can make copies for you and maybe you can keep the originals…"

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that, please."

* * *

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan greeted him as he walked into the BAU bullpen.

"Hey yourself." Looking around. "Where's Maddie?"

Morgan points to one of the meeting rooms. "She fell asleep on the way here."

"Yeah. Before I take her home, I need to ask Garcia something."

"Yeah, take your time." Walking into one of the meeting rooms, he sees Garcia by Maddie's side as she was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, doc." Garcia said as she stroked Maddie's hair. "Doctors said Maddie will be fine."

"Yeah. Hey, Garcia. Can you do a quick, little favor for me?"

"Anything for you, buddy."

Reid goes through his bag and takes out the folder Dr. Andi gave him. "Can you make copies for me, please? Maddie's therapist gave me these."

"Yes. Just give me five minutes and you'll be on your way."

"Okay, thanks."

Garcia walks out of the room and heads over to the copy room, but not before taking a quick look and felt a little uneasy by what she saw.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Rossi was standing around in the middle of the bullpen when he walks out of the meeting room with a sleeping Maddie in his arms.

"Hey, Spence." JJ greeted him. "You need some help?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Hey, Reid!" Garcia runs up to Reid and places the copies in his bag. "Mission accomplished."

"Thank, Garcia. Have a good weekend, everyone."

"You too." As they watched Reid leave with Maddie, they turn back to Garcia. "So…what did you did for Reid?"

"Classified information before me and Dr. Daddy."

"Come on, Garcia," Morgan said. "Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Not even if I hypnotized you with my chocolate eyes?"

"If I was hypnotized by your chocolate eyes, my ooey gooey chocolate fudge brownie with ice cream, sprinkles and whipped creams, I still wouldn't tell you anything." Garcia smiled before walking away. JJ and Rossi chuckled to themselves.

"I wonder what Reid asked Garcia to do."

"Well it must have been important otherwise it would have been secretive, chocolate fudge brownie." JJ said playfully before walking away. Rossi and even Hotch smiled to themselves.

 **Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
